The present invention relates generally to devices used in dry-land simulation of snow skiing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snow ski simulation apparatus which employs a plurality of in-line wheels mounted onto a longitudinally flexible ski chassis member having torsional rigidity which is generally greater than the longitudinal flexibility of the ski chassis. A simulated ski camber is created by providing in-line wheels positioned in spaced apart relationship along the longitudinal length of the ski chassis member. The differential diameter of the spaced-apart in-line wheels facilitates longitudinal flexion of the ski chassis member upon a user weighting or unweighting the ski apparatus in a manner which simulates snow skiing. In this manner the ability of the user to turn and modulate the arc of each turn by angulation relative to the running surface and weighting and unweighting of the ski apparatus is greatly enhanced.
The present invention consists generally of a plastic ski chassis and has six in-line wheels arranged as a forward pair, a rear pair and a centrally positioned pair located immediately underneath the user's feet. The diameter of the wheels in the forward and rearward pair are identical and the wheel diameter of the central pair of wheels is smaller in diameter than the forward or rearward pairs. The differential diameter between the forward and rearward pairs and the central wheel pair allows the ski to flex and simulate a ski camber characteristic of snow skis. The ski chassis is preferably made of a high density plastic milled to a substantially T-shaped axially cross-sectional shape and preferably has a wider mid-section which laterally tapers to narrower toe and heel sections of the ski. The ski chassis may have alternative shapes such as laterally thickened sections immediately underneath toe and heel binding positions and narrower waist sections immediately adjacent the wheel positions. The front and rear wheel pairs reside in forwardly and rearwardly extending vertically-oriented slots and are mounted on axles passing laterally through the ski chassis which form a wheel hub for the two in-line roller blade type wheels in each of the forward and rearward slots. A central vertically extending slot accommodates the central pair of in-line roller blade type wheels and are mounted onto axle hubs which pass laterally through the ski to support the wheel hubs of the in-line roller blade wheels.
All wheel pairs extend through both the under side and the top side of the ski chassis. In particular, the central wheel pair projects radially upward from the top surface of the ski chassis and, its position necessitates either a vertically thickened central section to accommodate the added radial height of the wheels above the plane of the top surface of the ski chassis or a series of spacers which permit the sole of the user's boot to clear the wheel and not impinge upon the wheel to impede rotational movement of the wheel within the central slot.
Another aspect of the invention is the use of either standard release snow ski bindings which provide both an upward and lateral release positions and accommodate and will release the ski chassis from the wearer's feet in the event the user falls and a torsional force is applied which may be injurious to the user.
The "roller ski" of the present invention may be used with ski boots, if snow ski type bindings are utilized or, alternatively, may have appropriate mounting pieces to accommodate either threaded type mounts or buckle type mounts to permit attachment of roller blade-type boots to the ski.